Loving The Right Person
by PeetatheKat
Summary: Please Read! This is my own story, please read it. Alfie Collins is a boy at university with a secret that not even he knows yet. Ignorant of who his father is he strives to be noticed. When he meets Freddie Johnson his world will be turned upside down. But is he in love with the right person. (More about the Harry Potter theme in later chapters.)


**Loving the right person. **

**Chapter One; Freestyle fic.**

**This is a story that I have made up by myself without any help from previous story writers eg; Harry Potter but I have chosen to put it under the Harry Potter section because there will be more of a mention of Harry Potter. Please don't kill me! Read and Review. :) **

_Alfie:_

'Tickets please' called the inspector down the aisle of the 10:04 to Frumley from London. Alfie Collins plodded his way down through the cabin. 'Shoot' he thought, 'I should have reserved a seat'. The whole of the cabin was full. There wasn't a free seat in sight and Alfie was too lazy to stand for the whole of the five hour journey back to his home town up on the outskirts of Edinburgh. He passed through to the next cabin, yet again; it was full. When Alfie finally reached the third cabin, he was in luck. There were _two whole free seats _in this cabin. Alfie set his bag down and made himself comfortable slipping his headphones and iPod out from his bag. He settled back into his seat that to him felt like the finest leather after the arduous day he had just had and with that fell asleep.

About five minutes later Alfie was awoken by someone tapping on his shoulder. He opened one eye, ready to pounce on the whoever it was that had interrupted him so rudely when he stopped. Gazing down at him was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had long, luxurious chestnut hair which she had plaited to the side although a few strands had escaped and were resting just below the straw hat that framed her face in a circle of gold. To Alfie it faintly resembled a halo. Alfie realised that he had been staring into the girl's big green eyes for too long and he felt his cheeks flush.

'Hello?' said the girl, tapping Alfie on the shoulder again. 'H-hello' squeaked Alfie, immediately looking down at his thumbs like a little boy who had just embarrassed himself publicly. 'I think your bag is sat in my seat' said the girl, giggling. 'Oh I am so sorry,' exclaimed Alfie jumping up almost too quickly. He snatched up his rucksack leaving the seat looking sadly bare. 'Do you mind if I sit here?' said the girl politely. Alfie nodded like a puppy his gaze locked on the girl. She smiled sweetly and sat down slipping off her fur lined denim jacket as she did so. For a minute the two sat there awkwardly taking care as not to even touch the other. She was the first to speak; 'Where are you off to?' she asked adjusting her position so she was, ever so slightly, facing Alfie.

For a moment Alfie forgot his destination and just stared at the seat in front lost for words. He had placed his ticket in the net pocket on the back of the seat facing him and the girl slipped it out. 'Frumley' she read. 'My gran lives in Frumley' she said attempting to make conversation. Still Alfie was dumbstruck and could not reply. 'You're a quiet one,' she remarked. 'What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?'. Just then her knee brushed Alfie's, shocked they both glanced at each other then looked away embarrassed. 'Frumley is very nice this time of year..' Alfie mentioned after a moment's pause. 'I'm Alfie, by the way'. He held his hand out to the girl. 'I'm Freddie' she said after shaking hands with Alfie. They locked eyes just for a moment and Alfie began to feel something that he had never felt before but she looked away and the moment vanished. 'Where's home for you then?' said Alfie nervously. 'Edinburgh' she said, Alfie began to wonder of her lack of a Scottish accent but blew it off as he also lived in Scotland but was not himself Scottish. 'I'm at Uni in Cambridge at the moment.' Alfie did a double take. 'I'm at Cambridge!' he exclaimed. 'Which college?'...

For the next hour of their journey Alfie found out a lot about Freddie. Her full name was Frederica Isabella Johnson and she was 19 years old (a year younger than Alfie), she was in her first year at Kings college Cambridge (he was at Queens) and she was studying literature, the same as Alfie was. She dreamt of becoming a writer and wished to one day meet her inspiration, J.K Rowling. The reasons behind her lack of a Scottish accent were that she was born in Buckinghamshire but moved to Edinburgh when she was ten. On top of this they discovered that she had been at boarding school with his cousin Tilly, they had been prefects together.

Throughout all this Alfie realised that he and Freddie had a lot in common. They both loved to read, were serious Star Wars fans and dreamt of one day travelling the world. Freddie made Alfie laugh and for once, someone was laughing at his wise cracks too. Alfie knew that he was falling for this girl, and when he fell it would be hard to come back up...

The train came to a resounding halt at the Frumley railway station. Alfie sighed inwardly as he knew his time with Freddie was up. They had got on beautifully and for once it had been a train ride home to remember. He daren't ask for Freddie's number. He was way too shy to do that. He packed away his things and got up reluctantly, Freddie also got up to let him out of his seat. As he entered the aisle he turned to face her. All that was running through his head at that moment was, 'Should I hug her?'..

'Well, I guess this is goodbye then?' he asked sadly. She looked up at him and for a moment he thought she wasn't going to say anything. But then she did something that shocked them both. As he leant in to hug her good bye, she reached up and kissed him. Her lips felt warm against his and, as he overcame the initial shock, he began to kiss her back. She snaked her arms around his neck and his around her waist as he pulled her closer. She smelt amazing, not cheap like some girls do, but of soap and flowers. They were rudely pulled out of their little bubble by the conductor blowing his whistle. Alfie grabbed his bag and rushed out of the compartment, turning back to gaze at Freddie before jumping off the train.

Alfie stood on the platform for a moment, trying to take in what had just happened. Suddenly the train began to move lethargically, taking Freddie along with it. Alfie began to run, searching for the window that held the face of the girl he had just kissed. When he found it he could see Freddie holding up a piece of paper to the window, when he looked closely he could see it read; Call Me, with Freddie's number scribbled below it. Alfie rammed his phone from his pocket and began frantically pounding in the number. When he looked up again, the train was gone and Freddie with it. Alfie stopped running and collapsed on a nearby bench. He wouldn't forget that train journey, not for a life time.

**There you have it! Chapter One of Loving the right person completed. Please review I would love to hear from you guys as to where you would like the story to go. I have a rough idea so we'll see how it goes from there. Thank you :) **


End file.
